Balam
A Hellfire Kaiju created by Omegaspirit850https://fan-made-kaiju.wikia.com/wiki/User:Omegaspirit850 Appearance & Tactics Balam is the most aggressive Kaiju ever to encounter on this Universe. You do not want to mess with it, nor look into any of it's eyes-which is challenging the monster. To know if Balam despises you, the species will ignite it's spine with flames! The Hellfire Kaiju is known to not feel anything on it's feet, which explains it's ability to walk among hot terrain that no human could. The bones on the Kaiju's appendages may more likely be hollow, much like birds on a power line. It could be an ability,but a weakness as well. The six appendages start to increase in heat, gathering all it's body's temperature towards the hollow pads. The bones constrict the compressing heat which start to take sign on the epidermis(much like a hot rod.) The appendages start to crackle as it ignites with fire. The Kaiju can now walk among any terrain it pleases, if the appendages gather enough heat-it will catch in flames(Not harmful to the host.) Normally, when the appendages are like this ^ the fire mane and it's markings are put out.. The hide is strong enough to withstand any high temperature and flames. Some theories say that Balam's hide is pure metamorphic rock(layered) that can allow the flames to latch on and not die out.-but people are afraid to meet this creature face to face to know if it's true. Once the appendages save the energy, the kaiju's ligaments contract from saving the compressed heat. The fire travels through the Kaiju's system that make the host jolt in such a change in body temperature(which causes it's aggressive attitude.) The markings seen on the Kaiju have no skin cells there, which could be a weakness. The markings allow the heat to circulate and not stay put in the bodice which could melt the Kaiju. The designs(markings) ignite in flames that carry out through Balam, along with the fire mane that ridges down it's spine. The organs are protected from a substantial tissue that reduces the rising temperature. The ebony bridgework on the Kaiju's jaws are obsidian. Much like flint, Balam moves the mandible to collide it's bottom canines(teeth) to the maxilla. -This creates a spark of fire! Once a spark is made, and the diminutive flame is formed. The Kaiju will exhale,practically breathing fire among it's opponents. Weakness: The Hellfire Kaiju is weak against water. If water were to make contact with the appendages, it'll sizzle out..leaving the Kaiju's fire charge defenseless. Too much water embedded into Balam will more likely cause it's pads to wither away. The exposed markings can also be a weak point, anything that'll damage it will have the Kaiju's strong ligaments pull together to cover it in defense. -only for a short amount of time. The exposed markings can make an easy passage to the heart and lungs, but the organs are protected with a strong tissue. History The Hellfire Kaiju aren't endangered nor extinct, Balam is just the biggest one to ever be recorded. On one of Omega-850's planets known as Planet-09, there are lava pits scattered mostly everywhere. Most of them surround a giant Volcano that hasn't been active, they call it the "Ring of Fire". If this Volcano were to ever erupt, it could wipe out most of the planet..That's where the Hellfire Kaiju's habitat is. Planet 09 is the largest planet, from appearance it looks destructive-and it is. A lot of hostile creatures live there, including the solo/territorial Balam. Balam is the most aggressive and largest one, named after a demon ever since we humans encountered him. Going to Planet-09 Message received/recorded about first encounter with Balam, the Kaiju king of Planet-09: Universe Omega-850 Our technology is advanced now, the human race are now colonizing on other planets..our space shuttle known as Mako24 is going into the harsh ozone layer of Planet-09, transporting our specially trained to check out this new planet's environment. '' ''"The terrain here isn't suitable, the oxygen levels are low and the ozone is hazy." '' When this was heard, the humans were destined to abandon this planet-thinking that there was no life living on it, they were wrong. They found out that a huge amount of fossil fuel was located in the ground, that's when they started to bring more ships over. At first, everything was going fine..until the drilling and commotion aggravated a pack of juvenile Hellfire Kaiju. ''"They were like a bunch of raging Taurus back on earth! The Kaiju destroyed everything!!" ''That wasn't all, the humans who encountered this attack were frightened to even tell. It wasn't just a pack of them, but the beast known as Balam! The Kaiju ignited it's flames all around in a huge explosion, fighting off the younger Hellfire Kaiju to have his amusement of destruction to himself. '''2nd encounter ' It appears that Balam has been more agitated than before.. The Kaiju will follow our space ships that pass by, if visible to the beast's eyes. We've caught huge dents on the terrain's surface, like something burned through..Is it true that the dark legend, Shadodoru may have traveled to this planet before? When some had the chance to see Balam rather close before running for their lives, they said that the beast had a large abrasion among the side of his hide. It could've been another fight with a Hellfire Kaiju, or Paradox Shadodoru ran into a fight with Balam. Abilities * Immune to Lava/Fire * Teeth made of Obsidian(Flint) * Hollow bones to contain the flames * Breath fire * Impenetrable hide Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Omegaspirit850's kaiju Category:Universe Omega-850